


New Playmate

by Inky_Squid



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language Barrier, Master/Pet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Squid/pseuds/Inky_Squid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pet has sadly died, Kaon is coping with the lose. Tarn brings in a new 'pet' oddly enough. Although, the new one took a liking to Vos. Wonder how this will turn out.</p><p>Events of this story takes after MTMTE #8</p><p>Other tags will be added to each new chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Playmate

**Author's Note:**

> " **Text.** " - Primal Vernacular  
> " _Text_ " - Datalog  
> Time: Nano-click: second, Mega-cycle: day, Orn: 13 days

_Loading...._

 

_Turns out I was wrong. The Pet didn't last as long then what Helex predicted. Just to add more pain for today, we were humiliated by WEAKER decepticons of all things!_

_...._

_Well, it's not as bad as to what had happened to The Pet anyway. One of the decepticons managed to posses a cybernought suit from the fallen ship that crushed onto this Pit of a planet. Now, I was impressed that our dear leader Tarn had manged to survive being stepped on. I guess the one controlling the suit didn't notice, but they  take notice of the rest of us before he went towards Kaon first. With The Pet acting on its instinct to defend his master, he charge forward to bite down on the giant hand going at him. Unfortunately it wasn't as effected then what little mind that it had left was, more or less, because the next moment we all heard him let out this wail of anger when he heard his pet screeched of pain._

_I can just HEAR the crushing of its body. We were unfazed by this, it IS our job to kill after all, but Kaon was. He grown attached to The Pet, for how long I don't know, although it was enough to anger him inot overcharging the suit with his electric shock. Appears that he put it on lethal because not only did we ran for it when the suit begin to explode, but also the other decepticons seemed to use it to run for their life. Although after the large suit fall apart, along with the mech inside it, the one we looking for was on top of the ship._

_The rest of what happen is short. The K-class jumped off it. I was getting a bit tried of bombs already. Turns out he didn't explode, but from the way he looked..._

_Tarn order us that we were done, while Kaon just stayed beside where The Pet was painfully and slowly dying. It wasn't long until the half sparkeater died from.._ **|**

* * *

Vos glances to the lights in room as they flickered on and off. He grumbles softly in a bitter manner. Hopefully the power won't blowout from Kaon emotions. Once has he seen him blowout the ship's power and only one time was enough for his lifetime, thank you very much. The gray mech waited until the light slowly faded back on, his opticals turning back to the datapad in his hands, " **Finally. Now, where was I? Ah yes..** "

* * *

_As I was saying before, his beast of a pet didn't last long. Shortly after we came back to the ship the sparkeater died from both a shuttered spark, from Kaon trying to pull the creature back with us, and eregon lose. Along with a broken spinal structure, with their organ squished and crushed in, I could go on but I rather not. It's a long list of outer and internal damages it would get boring. Anyway... Time for another subject to type about._

_...._

_Guess I'll be honest with you, I always had my theories on what happened to the Vos before me. Kaon has mention that often we're informed when new members joined of the passing of the last member of the DJD. I was never told of what happened to the one after I came in, so I started making a few theories of what happened to him. Most of them made sense, natural death, killed while hunting mechs, or maybe even did something stupid.  None of them were right, but one of the theories got a reaction from them. That The Pet was once the old Vos who got mutated and deformed, looking more beast like becoming our resident pet._

_Helex's face markings glowed shortly for a few nano-clicks, Tesarus blades twitched for a brief moment, and Tarn waved it off quickly even I came to the end of my idea. Kaon reacted the most out of  all of them, his hands clutched into fists, his tesla coils sparked up, and I heard his engine lightly grr. Seems like I hit a nerve before he kicked me out of the communication room when I was going to question him for more, personal, ideas._

_Guessing that theory was right, somewhat, can't be confirmed as of yet. Now then, not sure how long Kaon will keep up his grief until we get fed up with him. At best, I give him about three mega-cycles or maybe an orn. So now it's a waiting game before our next target is located, that's when he needs to stop being an open circuit._

_Saving log..._

_=Log saved=_

* * *

 

With the datalog now filed away the smallest mech of the team sets it aside as he heading to his lab. He's been working on a few new chemicals that he's been meaning to test on, maybe he could take a few spare parts from The Pet. " **Knowing Kaon, he'll probably keep checking over the body,** " After a few steps of his pedes he rested his head on a hand, " **Hm... Well, one way to find out anyway.** " With a soft snicker he makes he way to the medbay to find the gray frame of the half sparkeater laid.


End file.
